


Despacito

by xbechloex



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Because we dont give trini enough credit, But shes a smooth and sexy mess, F/F, Guys she sings and its wow like fuck wow, Kim being a bi mess, Shes smol yes and a mess, Sorry kim, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbechloex/pseuds/xbechloex
Summary: Kimberly Hart had only heard Trini sing once in their entire friendship. However, not for this long, in this way, and certainly not while doingthat.Kimberly is such a bi mess.





	Despacito

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a cry for a fic by @howhaught-wayhaught on tumblr (I needed this, too)

It’s the beautiful biweekly celebration of another 2 weeks of life lived and high school survived where the whole team gathers in the mine to drink, laugh, and share stories. Afterwards, they would pile into the traincar with Zack until the glare of the sun woke them up to massive hangovers and general grumpiness, but that never stopped them. They were always so happy these nights, just being the teenagers they are. Tonight was no different.

Over the course of the several months that have flown by since Rita’s attack on the city, the gang has really become a family, one that not only would die unconditionally for each other, but would also continue to live freely with each other. They trust each other to have each other’s backs through everything, including those nights where they lay themselves out to be the most vulnerable around the blazing heat of gathered wood and under the glittering balls of flame in the sky. Yeah, those nights are glorious.

_Tonight is glorious._

Kimberly Ann Hart was laughing along as Billy and Jason tried to drunkenly tango to some random song blaring from the radio. It turned into a mess of limbs on the ground when they tripped over each other, all smiles and laughter as the song turned into another. Zack whooped at the next song as soon as it came on, and Kim could see Trini’s eyes widen in  
excitement.

“Come on, Trini! Show us what you got!” Zack hollered, whistling until she sighed.

“Fine, but only because I owe you this, Zachary.”

“Whatever gets you singing, crazy girl!” Zack clapped.

_Singing?_

Kim saw Trini start rocking a little to the beat of the intro before breathing in-

_Oh no._

“Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote.” 

_Oh fuck no._

“Tengo que bailar contigo hoy.” 

Kim has heard Trini sing maybe a total of once before tonight, and it was barely enough for her. She barely heard a line of lyrics flow from her gorgeous lips before Trini needed to be home or else her mom would actually murder her. She could swear it off as a dream. 

“Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal.” 

Now she couldn’t think clear enough to swear it off as anything because Billy got up as the beat began to pick up, surprising us all with some very smooth Hispanic dance moves. The boys immediately began clapping for him, but Kim’s eyes were focused on how Trini’s movements fell right in with his, her hips swaying and feet shuffling like an expert, even in her Doc Martin’s and signature skinny jeans–

– _especially_ in her signature skinny jeans.

_“Despacito”_

The way Trini said that word should be illegal. Kim might not be fluent in Spanish, but she looked up the translation of this song not too long ago, for curiosity’s dske. She knows _exactly_ what Trini is saying right now.

The yellow ranger’s on her own now, dancing in her own way as the chorus picks up. Kim can see how she’s lost herself in the music; she loves when this happens to her, when she can see it happen it her. Music is such a big part of Trini’s soul that it’s like an old friend whenever she hears it. She’s so much more free. It’s beautiful, it’s breaktaking, it’s– 

“Quiero ver bailar tu pelo   
Quiero ser tu ritmo”

- _sexy as hell_ , and Kim is far too bisexual for this. She can feel her eyes and throat drying out from staring so long, but she can’t. stop. staring. Not as Trini’s eyes are closed, her hands doing absolutely sinful things in her hair, her hips twisting and turning-

_Fuck_.

Trini opens her eyes and stares directly into Kim’s, and she smirks. She fucking _smirks_.

“Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro   
Hasta provocar tus gritos   
Y que olvides tu apellido”

Kim can feel her face contort, giving away every single feeling that just passed through her body to the absolute siren in front of her. She stops breathing. So does Trini.

_Oh wait._

_Oh fuck._

She starts rapping. She keeps eye contact with Kim the whole time, continuing her mesmerising movements. She has to bite her lips from whimpering when she starts dancing specifically for her.

“Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito”

Kim’s hand is clamping the rock underneath her so hard she feels it turning to dust in her hand. She isn’t going to make it, not until the end of the song.  
The chorus starts up again, and, suddenly, Trini is next to her ear, softly singing the lyrics to her.

“Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito   
Deja que te diga cosas al oído   
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo”

_God, I can’t do this._

“Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito   
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto   
Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito” 

Trini’s touching her now, running her fingers along her arms, her jaw, her hair, her neck… 

“Que le enseñes a mi boca   
Tus lugares favoritos” 

She whispers those words. Kim closes her eyes, releasing a shuddering breath. Both of her hands are full of rock dust. 

“Y que olvides tu apellido” 

She goddamn _whimpers_ through those words in Kimberly’s ear. Something inside of her snaps. She grabs Trini’s hand that was inching dangerously close to somewhere inappropriate for public eyes and yanks her off, dragging her girlfriend away quicker that any human could go.  
Trini laughs, yelling a “We’re taking the traincar tonight!” over her shoulder before Kim can shove her against the walls of said traincar. Trini has no idea what she’s gotten herself into, but she will sure as hell find out. 

Kim will show her the real meaning of _despacito_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr @letusgetonethingstraight or @xbechloex


End file.
